I've Finally Found You
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Alice has a vision of meeting Jasper, and she goes to find him. When they meet, Jasper and Alice go to find the Cullens, but they face obstacles on the way. "There was a time when I thought I had no chance...not anymore."
1. Help

**Okay, so I'm hear with another story! This one has been in my head for a while! It's going to focus on when Alice and Jasper meet, and the journey they have together as they go and try to find the Cullens. =D**

**Chapter 1: Help**

**APOV (3 months before she meets Jasper)**

I was sitting on a park bench, doing nothing but looking around. Earlier that morning, I realized that I never really got the chance to settle down for a minute and take in what was around me. I was always traveling the country, hoping to meet more of my kind, or simply helping people when I had visions of their problems. It was good to help people, but constantly traveling around the country wasn't doing me much good. I hadn't found anyone who was like me. Not one person, which was a big disappointment as far as I was concerned. I was tired of always hiding myself. I just wanted to _be _myself, but without someone to talk to who really understood me...who would know where I was coming from...I couldn't do that.

I looked around the park, smiling when I saw a group of children playing. Just a couple of months ago, I had a vision of meeting, not a coven, but a _true _family of vampires. A family that didn't drink the blood of humans, like we were supposed to do, but instead preserved human life by living off the blood of animals. I did try to find that family, but I had then decided to just lay back and calm down, letting fate guide me. I would meet them when the time was ready. It felt good to know that, soon enough, I wouldn't be alone. I would be part of a family, and I would be able to live a normal life, or close to it. I had received that vision when I had made the choice to be _good_.

I had decided to start drinking off the blood of animals. From my visions, I could tell that it was rather hard, and that I would need to get used to it. It was hard, to say the least, but it was great knowing that I was no longer a killer.

I didn't know what the names of the vampires were, though. I only had visions of them, but not once were there names revealed. It also felt like something was missing, whenever I had a vision. I would get this empty feeling, like someone that was supposed to be there hadn't made a decision yet.

I kept scanning the area, my eyes landing on a couple sitting not too far away. They were holding hands, laughing, and talking with each other, and I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy. I quickly turned my head away, not wanting my good mood to be ruined.

I had always wanted someone that I could connect to. Someone that would be special to me, and I to them. Someone who would deal with my negatives, and love the positives. Someone who would love me for who I was. I so desperately wanted someone like that, but I had never found them. Not yet.

After a minute though, I couldn't help but look back at the cute couple. Their hands, intertwined, made me realize just how much I needed someone in my life. Their laughter, echoing throughout the park, reminded me of how I would soon be laughing with my family. Their endless chatter made me remember my wishes of talking to someone else of my kind. After a while, the jealousy disappeared, and it was replaced with happiness. Happiness that I would soon have everything I had ever wanted.

As I kept staring at the couple, a vision came to me about them.

_"Lisa," the man breathed, gently placing a hand on her cheek, "I love you."_

_Lisa smiled, glad at the confession. She gently leaned forward, pecking his cheek. "Me too."_

_The man took a small, velvet box out of his pocket, opening it up to reveal a beautiful ring, encrusted with the finest of diamonds. Lisa nodded her head, not waiting for the question, and he gently took it out, placing it on her finger._

I smiled. The scene in my vision was exactly like the one that I was watching. He was going to propose to her soon. Today.

Before I could turn away, another vision attacked me.

_They leaned in to hug each other, their arms hitting the tree, and they froze at the sound of a sickening snap. It was coming from above them. They looked up, and Lisa screamed._

My eyes were wide with horror. The scene quickly changed.

_The man was lying on a hospital bed, his arms and head bandaged. He was tired, and he didn't seem to be in good health. To his right, Lisa was there, holding his hand, her eyes red and poofy. _

_"You're going to be okay," she whispered, again and again. She then looked at the monitor, crying hysterically when the curvy line drew out into a long, straight one. A high beeping sound started echoing throughout the room.  
_

I gasped, standing up. Some people around me turned their heads to look at me, their eyes holding mixtures of confusion and worry. I quickly ignored them, running towards the couple, wishing I could use my full speed right now.

I was stopped by a hand put on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, being met with the eyes of a woman. She looked worried and she winced a little, probably because of how cold and hard I was. I was about to escape her grasp but she spoke too soon. "What's wrong, young one? May I help you with something?"

I frantically shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just late for something," I reassured, my gaze flickering to the young couple. The man was reaching into his pocket, and I started panicking.

The woman followed my gaze, raising her eyebrows. "Do you know them?"

I figured lying was the best way to go, not to mention the fastest way. "Yes, I do. I just have to go tell them something really fast. So if you'll excuse me..."

She didn't loosen her tight hold on me though. She instead looked at me in a way, as if she were questioning my sanity. "You do know that, by the looks of it, he's going to propose to her, correct? I don't think they would appreciate it that much if you interrupted them, even if you were their friend."

My attempt at being polite vanished, and my eyes narrowed, my face twisting into an angry one. I would've bet that I looked like a vampire right now. "Let me go. Now," I hissed, impatient and wanting to break the woman's arm. I had to go help them. She looked at me with fear, obviously frightened by my reaction. I didn't want her to go gathering help, so I quickly tried to think of something to say. "Please?"

That was nice enough.

She let go of my shoulder, grudgingly. "You're making a big mistake," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they started yelling at you."

Surprised by the woman's fierceness, I froze where I was. She seemed pleased, thinking that I was taking her advice. In a second though, I turned around, dashing towards the couple. They were smiling, which would lead to them hugging. I looked above them, and a fat branch was shaking with the wind, threatening to break and fall. I had lost too much time.

"Hey," I said, reaching them. "Listen to me, you have to get out of here now."

The man leaned back, his eyes confused. "Why?"

I quickly tried to come up with something. He didn't realize the danger his life was in. "I...I need to...clean up this area. It's what I do to help the community." I was surprised at how that lie came out wrong. I was usually very good, but this situation had really affected me.

Lisa, as she was in my visions, spoke. "Well, can't you go clean somewhere else first? This park is very big. If you so desperately would like to clean her first, I would appreciate it if you would wait until we leave. Frankly, I don't think it's very polite to kick us out."

I mentally cursed at myself, annoyed that I hadn't thought of something better to say. "Listen, I'm _really _sorry that I interrupted your moment, but you have to trust me. This isn't a very good place to sit. You see this tree?" I said, pointing to the one behind them, deciding to go with the truth, "Well, it isn't very sturdy. It's very old, and I would hate for something to happen to you guys because of it."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the woman who had stopped me earlier, talking to a man. She was pointing at me, and I could very faintly hear what she was saying. "She claimed to be their friends, but their expressions show that they're just as confused as I am! They obviously don't know her, and she just interrupted them when they were having a very important moment. Could you go talk to that girl? It would help," she said.

I groaned. If I was going to do this, I was going to have to speed everything up.

"What kind of things could happen to us?" Lisa said, rolling her eyes. "I doubt we're in danger. Thank you for caring, though."

"_Listen _to me! You're not _listening_! There is a branch in this tree, a big one, that is threatening to fall! Unless you want to die, I suggest you move!" I yelled, pointing to the branch right above their heads. "Don't you see it shaking?"

They looked up, and then they started laughing. I became angrier at that. "What now?"

The man spoke. "We see it shaking, but it always does that. For the past six months it has been doing that. There's really no need to worry."

I was furious, but after a while, I sighed. Maybe they were right. After all, it wouldn't be the first time in which my visions were incorrect. It was rare, I had to admit, but not the first time. I smiled at the couple, embarrassed and sorry that I had scared them a bit, and interrupted them. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm known for overreacting though, so you'll have to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," the man said, smiling. "You were just watching out for us, even when you didn't know us."

I smiled, happy that he was being nice. They started leaning in to hug each other again, and I then turned around and started walking away, noticing that woman from earlier walking towards me. I sighed and stopped where I was, knowing that I would have to talk to her sooner or later.

"Listen, I'm sorry," I said, when she approached me. "I-,"

She held up a hand, stopping me. "Now, you listen to me. I told you not to go over there. You don't even know them."

I sighed, not even knowing why I was talking to her. It was weird for a human to just come up to me, and now I felt the need to explain myself to one? I just wanted to leave and run away. That sounded pretty good right now. "I just-,"

I then heard a sickening snap come from behind me, and I turned around, seeing that the branch was going to fall. I ran to the couple, using my vampire speed. I knew it was stupid and all, but I had to save them. I just hoped that no one would notice.

The fat branch disconnected from the tree, and it started falling, heading for the man's head. At that exact second, the couple screamed.

"No!" I yelled, lunging for the branch.

* * *

**How was it? I know some of you are probably thinking, "Um...Where's the part where she meets Jasper?" It's going to come in 2-3 chapters. Don't worry. I just put this in, because I love writing about Alice, and I wanted to introduce her visions of the Cullens, and that she feels that something is missing. *wink, wink* You guys probably know what it is anyways. =D  
**

**Also, this 'event' that happens in this chapter is going to cause her to make another choice, which will lead to another vision, which will cause her to meet Jasper and cause some dramatic-ness. =D**

**Now, for my readers of 'We'll Get Along Just Fine,' I'll update that story in a week or less. I just had some busy weeks, but now that they're over, I have more time to write. Yay! So, I'm not giving up on that story. I'm just busy. =D**

**Now that I have two full-length stories up, I need to update them both. So, here's a schedule I put together.**

**Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday - Work on 'We'll Get Along Just Fine.'**

**Wednesday - Update 'We'll Get Along Just Fine.' - Work on 'I've Finally Found You.'  
**

**Thursday, Friday - Work on '****I've Finally Found You****.'**

**Saturday - Update '****I've Finally Found You.'**

**Does that schedule sound good? Yes? No? If I just want to update one ahead of time though, I will. =D If I get 10 reviews by tomorrow, I'll update earlier too. =) **

**So anyways, please review! I would like to know how I did so far! =D  
**


	2. Shock

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! =D  
**

**Chapter 2: Shock**

**APOV (Same time as last chapter)**

I was, thankfully, able to push the branch away, but it landed on the ground about thirty feet away, making everyone turn their heads to look at me. I looked down at the couple, smiling sheepishly. They were staring at me wide-eyed, like they had just seen murder. I then turned to look at the people behind me, or more specifically, the woman. She was frozen where she stood, and her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open.

Now that I looked around, pretty much everyone's expressions were the same. "Listen," I said, trying to explain, "I just saved this couple! I don't know how I did it either, but I just did. Maybe I got some sort of an...adrenaline rush? The point is, can't we all just forget about this experience, and go back to our lives?"

That only made everyone more curious though. The woman slowly started walking towards me, probably to figure out what I was.

Smooth Alice. Nice one.

"Thank you," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around, looking at the couple. The man spoke again. "I really mean it. It doesn't matter to me how you saved our lives, but you did. I will be forever grateful."

I smiled, happy. I don't think I could remember a time when someone had said such kind words to me. Unfortunately though, I knew that I couldn't keep up my good mood for long. That woman with the big mouth was approaching me right now, and frankly, I didn't know what I'd tell her.

"You saved them," the woman said, letting out each word slowly. "How? I saw you run towards them so fast that...you were just a blur."

I sighed. "Listen, ma'am, I don't know how I did it either. I did run fast, I have to admit, but I wasn't a blur. I just ran as fast as a human could go." I went over my words one more time, and mentally groaned when I realized I had said 'human' as opposed to 'person.' I studied the woman's face, hoping she hadn't noticed, and to my relief, she didn't.

The woman nodded her head, seeming to accept my words. "Alright then. I do have one question though. Now, please don't take my comment as an insult, but you seem like a very petite girl. I'm sure you're strong, but I can't imagine you pushing a very large and heavy branch, and having it land far away."

I shrugged. "As I said before, I don't know how. I guess you could say that...since I was determined to do something good, I suddenly became stronger? I really wanted to save them, so maybe, for some unfathomable reason, that helped me in ways I could never imagine. You could call it an impulse."

The woman opened her mouth, probably to question me more, but she was cut off by Lisa. "Listen, I know you're curious ma'am, and I'm sure you have tons of questions for this girl right here, but she has had a long day. I'm positive that she'd rather not answer questions about things she's unsure of herself. She saved our life, and that's all that matters. You should be grateful, like John and I here. So, please leave her alone."

I looked at Lisa, thanking her with my eyes. There were rare times when someone even talked to me. Humans were just so intimidated and frightened of me. But now, before me, a girl I had never met was defending me. "You didn't have to stand up for me," I assured. "I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to do it."

"Nonsense," she disagreed. "You saved our lives, like I said. This is the least I can do. You looked tired too, considering the dark bags under your eyes, so I think you should go home and rest."

I smiled, turning my head. "It was nice meeting you, but I really do need to rest. Maybe I'll see you around," I said. I then started walking towards the motel where I was staying. I didn't need to sleep and eat, but it was nice feeling like I was in a real home. I was a vampire, yes, but I didn't want to live outside.

I had reached it in no time at all, as it had been just around the corner. I quickly entered, walking quickly to my room, not wanting to attract attention to myself. When I was inside, I locked the door, going to sit on the bed. I turned on the television, but I wasn't even paying attention to what was on.

Everything that had happened at the park had made me more anxious to meet my family, and I remembered the two visions I had of them, a smile slowly appearing on my face.

_"Son, you can go hunt now," a blond haired man said, looking at a tall boy with bronze hair. He then turned to a girl with long, flowing blond hair. "You can go too. You haven't hunted in a while."_

_A tall, built boy spoke, laughing. "Be sure to catch me some bears, got it?" His golden eyes held amusement as he spoke to the bronze haired boy.  
_

_The boy laughed, his mouth slowly turning up at one of the sides. "Sure thing."_

_A woman with a heart shaped face and brown hair appeared behind them, and she was smiling at the two boys. "Oh, how much I love my family."_

That vision always made me smile. The blonde haired man was obviously the leader, or the father-figure of the family. The brown haired woman always made me smile, especially when she referred to the vampires as her 'family.' The blond haired girl was one that I could relate to, and I found myself more eager every second to meet her. The two boys, both of them with great personalities, always made me laugh.

My thoughts than flickered to the last vision I had, about two weeks ago. It was the one that had me in it. The one I got when I had decided to go and find them. It was the best, in some ways, but also the most confusing. This was the vision that always left me with an empty feeling.

_"Hello, Alice," the blonde man said, looking at me. "This is my family."_

_"I already know all of you," I replied. "There's no need for introductions."_

_The brown haired woman smiled. "Are you sure? I'm certain that you've never seen us before, so I think introductions would be best."_

_"No, no." I reassured, grinning. "I'm fine. Honestly."_

_The blond haired girl laughed, obviously amused. "I like her already. She's like me in so many ways, from what I can see."_

_I started laughing too, and the expression on my face indicated that I was happy. Soon, the two boys started laughing too, and we all looked like a big family. A happy one._

The vision ended there. It was the best one I had ever received, and the one that made me smile for what seemed like an eternity. It was also the most unsatisfying though, and the empty feeling returned to me once again. I just knew that something was missing. I didn't know what, but my vision didn't feel complete, like it always did. Someone still had to made a decision, and I was almost certain it wasn't me. I just hoped that whoever had to do it would hurry up.

I payed more attention to the television now, done with all the thinking. A commercial for a fortune teller came on, and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. It was so silly, but yet so amusing.

In the middle of my laughing, I was struck by a vision. It was so sudden that it made me gasp.

_It was raining, and there was a man. His features clearly indicated that he was a vampire. His expression was sad, but there was a small flicker of relief in his blood red eyes. He was lonely, wandering the streets of a semi-crowded city._

The vision ended at that. I groaned, wanting the vision to go on longer. In the short seconds that I had seen that man, I had suddenly gained this confidence. I wanted to help him. I felt like I _needed _to help, like doing so would cause something important to happen. I knew it was just my overreacting tendencies kicking in, but I didn't care. There was something about his expression...his eyes...the way he walked...that made me want to help him.

I started packing my bags, planning to take the car. It would be faster than any other option. I then stopped short, realizing that I had no idea where he was. I sighed, stopping the packing. I slumped down on the bed, my head resting on my hand.

It was raining, which meant that he was somewhere up North, most likely. There were so many places up North though, so my chances of finding him were slim.

I just didn't get it though. I had made the decision to find him. So shouldn't I be receiving some kind of a vision as to where we would meet? Wasn't that what was supposed to happen? After all, why did I receive this vision specifically about _him, _a vampire, and no one else? Doesn't that mean that I'm supposed to find him in some way? Like fate?

"Maybe I just didn't make the right decision," I mumbled. If that was true though, then what decision was there left for me to make?

I was impatient, but all I could do was wait. I instead started thinking of ways I could help him. Perhaps I could find out what his problem was, and try to help him solve it? If he was looking for someone or something, I could help.

Then again, maybe he was was just unhappy with the way his life was. I then remembered his blood red eyes. Did he consider himself a monster? Was he unhappy at that? If that was it though, then how could I help him?

I then grinned, an idea coming to mind.

I would tell him about the family I had seen in my visions. I would tell him how they interacted with humans, and how they preserved human life. I would tell him about how they acted like a family, and how happy they were. When I did that, he would be given the option to live a happier life. I would take him with me on my quest to find them.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the vision that I had so desperately wanted to have, came.

My expression was ranging from happiness to confusion to shock while I had the vision. I kept relaying it in my mind, over and over again, until I had been satisfied and sure. Now I knew for a fact that I had to help him. I didn't know why just yet, but there was a feeling inside of me that confirmed the fact that I would have to find him.

I started packing my clothes again, frantically throwing stuff inside my bags. I was still confused and choked at my vision, but I decided to worry about those parts later. Now, all I would worry about was the happiness inside of me. I know knew where he was, and where we would meet.

Philadelphia.

I smiled. "Philadelphia," I said, chanting the name of the rainy city in my head, over and over again. "That's where I need to go."

I finished packing my bags, and then I flew out the door.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here! =D**

**Now, what was I going to say? Oh yeah. So, I didn't write the vision in here that she had. You're going to find out how she saw it in either the next chapter or...the one after that. =D You guys probably already know what the vision is anyways. ;)**

**So...how was this chapter? Hit or miss? Please review and tell me what you think! =D  
**


	3. Destination

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I know I posted this late (2 days, but who's counting?), and I'm sorry about that! I really tried to get it out on time, but my brothers who need me to 'play with them' constantly aren't really letting me do it...Anyways, here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Destination (APOV, a few hours after the last chapter)**

My car was speeding through the empty streets. Rain, which was heavily beating against the body of my car, was making muddy puddles on the ground. For most people, or humans, I should say, a drive in the car right now would be something close to a death wish. All the heavy water droplets made it impossible to see clearly, and it didn't help much that the day was slowly coming to an end, making the sunlight fade with every passing second. It helped that I was a vampire, what with having an enhanced sense of vision, but the weather was pretty bad, nonetheless.

Occasionally, I would see lights in the distance, coming towards me. I always knew it was just another car, but for some reason, when the car was close enough for me to see the person inside, my stomach did an uncomfortable flip. Was it because I feared for their life? That could have been an answer, and a reasonable one at that, but it wasn't. It just felt like there was something more to the feeling.

I had been driving for hours now. I was getting to Philadelphia three times faster than any human could, but it was still a long trip. I dreaded that. Every passing second made me tremble with impatience, and I was finding myself more eager to meet the mystery man in my visions.

I thought I had calmed down, and my patience had become better, but the fast tapping of my fingers against the steering wheel was pushing that thought away.

In the distance, I saw more lights coming towards me. I sighed, getting ready to feel the feeling at the bottom of my stomach again, but before I could, a vision hit me. It was so sudden, that is took me by surprise. My car swerved to the left, right in front of the approaching cars.

Before I could fully see my vision, my mind was thinking of only one thing. I was going to hit the cars in front of me, and the people in them were going to die. I panicked, quickly turning my car to the right again. I parked roughly on the edge of the street, and sighed in relief when the cars passed by safely. It was then that the vision came to me.

_I hopped down from a stool at the end of a diner and walked towards a tall man with blonde hair. It was raining outside, and with every step I took, the grin on my face grew wider. I stopped in front of him, and he tensed, as if thinking that I was going to attack him. _

_"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, relief and happiness clear in my voice._

_He seemed to be confused and shocked, but he ducked his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am."_

_I smiled, holding my hand out for him to take it. I looked at him with waiting, excited eyes, and he looked back at me with an expression I couldn't understand._

The vision stopped there, and I let out an annoyed huff. I had felt a smile slowly stretch across my face as the vision went on, but now, it was turned down at both sides. I had practically been bouncing in my seat out of excitement, and now that excitement was annoyance.

I had so desperately wanted to have a vision of him again, but why did the vision I wanted have to be so drained of information? I didn't want suspense or surprise. That's never what I want, considering I see the future. I always want to know what's going to happen, and my visions now were not really doing the job.

I sighed, taking time to analyze my vision. After all, they always had some clues to them. For one, I knew that I would meet him. That wasn't a possibility, but a fact. That realization made my non-beating heart soar, and I gasped, unsure of why I was reacting like this.

After calming down, I continued. It was raining when we met. I peeked out the window and smiled at the overcast of clouds. It was raining pretty hard, and the rain would only pick up the closer I came to Philadelphia. I would most likely see him soon, and I grinned, glad that I had gotten more information.

I replayed the vision in my head, trying to find anything else. I had very vaguely remembered a clock in the diner. It had indicated that it was one o'clock, but I didn't know whether it was one o'clock in the middle of the night, or in the afternoon. My thoughts then flickered to outside the window of the diner, and I saw people running home. They couldn't be out in the middle of the night, so I took that as a sign that they were returning from work. I smiled as I realized that I would meet him shortly after noon.

The main thing though was that I would meet him, hands down. We would get along, from what my visions would let me see, and there would be no problems. Sure, he might reject the idea of coming with me to find the golden eyed vampires, but it wasn't like a full blown war was going to start. My chances of succeeding were pretty good, and I beamed at the thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts to look around, and I remembered that I was on an empty street. I quickly turned my car around, resuming my long drive to Philadelphia. The grin on my face seemed to stretch endlessly with each passing second.

*******

I had reached Philadelphia. I was finally here. The welcoming sign somehow made the day even brighter, knowing that I had made it. I was only hours away from meeting the other one of my kind, and I let out a squealing sound, excited at the thought.

I drove on in silence for a couple of minutes, just concentrating on the road. It was luck that I was actually able to find out where the diner was, and that I didn't have to search through all of the diners here.

I finally came to a stop, right in front of the diner from my vision. I looked around, surveying the scene, glad that it looked exactly like the one from my vision. I stepped outside, breathing in the refreshing scent of rain.

A thought then occurred to me. I checked my watch, groaning when I saw that it was only midnight. That meant that I would have to wait more long hours until I could meet him.

I walked to the door of the diners, looking much too long at the 'Open 24 hours' sign. I was both happy and nervous to see that. Happy, because this meant that he could come at any time, and nervous, because this might somehow cause him to change his mind. I pushed my over-reacting thoughts out of my head and opened the doors to the diner, being hit with the scent that made my throat burn.

I looked around, noticing that my entrance had captured the attention of every human in the diner. I smiled at them, making sure to hold my breath, and I walked deeper into the diner, ignoring their uncomfortable stares.

I decided to sit down as far from them as I could, and I almost laughed when I realized that the seat I wanted was the stool in my visions. I happily went to go sit on it, glad that the burning in my throat wasn't as strong anymore.

This was one of those times when I was glad that I had decided to feed off animals early. I couldn't imagine going in here when I still fed off humans. The burn would be too much, and everyone in here would most likely be dead in a matter of seconds. Sure, the burn was still strong, but I was new to this diet. It was to be expected, and at least it made the burning a little more tolerable.

I looked around at the faces of the people, still staring at me, and was glad that I wouldn't be the one responsible for ending their life.

Behind me, I heard footsteps, and I turned around to see a woman behind the counter approach me. Her smile was sweet and real, not forced. Her eyes held no sign of shock, though she did look surprised to see me here. "Hello. My name is Susan. May I get you anything?"

It took me a moment to answer, mostly because another human had approached me and actually had the courage to talk to me. This week was looking to be a strange and happy one. "No, I'm good," I said simply. Truth be told, I wanted someone to talk to, but her figure so close to mine was reigniting the burn in my throat.

She nodded. "Well, you look quite lonely. I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable here, so why don't I just grab a chair and sit here? We could talk, if you'd like?"

I politely nodded, both happy and worried at what she was doing. She went and got a chair though, sitting down on it, then turning around to face me. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here? You don't seem to be hungry."

"I'm not," I replied. "I'm actually waiting for someone to come."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Susan asked.

"Just a friend," I assured. "We agreed to meet each other here. He seems to fancy this place." I smiled at the semi-truth behind my words.

She smiled, seeming pleased that someone liked this diner enough to mention it. "Well, that's good. When is he coming?"

"He," I stated, "is coming tomorrow...or today, I should say...at 1:00 p.m."

She straightened up at the sound of this. "Tomorrow after 1? That's going to be a really long wait for you, as its only midnight. Are you sure you got the time right?"

"I'm sure."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, why did you decide to wait here? The stools aren't comfortable, so I doubt you'd be able to sleep in here. Besides, it's not good for a young, pretty lady like you to be in here, especially when you're sleeping." Her voice held honest worry in it, and I smiled at her kindness. Too bad she didn't know that I had to live in a world of endless nights though.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "I really want to wait here." I would think that it was because I was excited, but really, a small part of me was worried that I would miss him if I left.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. "There is a motel just around the corner though, if you change your mind."

"Thank you, Susan." I said.

"Welcome..." Susan trailed off, looking at me. "I don't know your name, I'm afraid."

I laughed. "Alice."

"Well then, you are very welcome, Alice," she said, smiling warmly. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," I agreed.

She nodded, looking around. "Well, I better get back to work now. This place is starting to get crowded, and I'd hate to make anyone impatient," she said. Her eyes stopped on a group in the diner, and she turned back to me. "People are staring at you a lot, so just ignore them. Don't encourage them to approach you or anything."

"Don't worry," I assured yet again. "I won't even look their way."

She sighed. "It would make me feel a lot better if you went to that motel I was telling you about," she said, smiling sheepishly.

I felt another feeling of warmth shoot through my body again. "Thanks, but I really don't want to."

She nodded, heading back to work, and I just sat and stared out the windows. For a couple of hours, everything was quiet. I would receive the occasional stare, but I just ignored it, like Susan had told me to do. I didn't want to worry her. I would also get a smile from Susan often, and every time, I would smile back.

Soon, she came back up to me. "Alice, I'm off now. I hope I can see you tomorrow."

"Me too," I said. "Now go and get some sleep."

She nodded, suggesting the idea of the motel once more, and once more, I politely declined. She then left for the door, looking over her shoulder at me every few seconds. When she was outside, she took off running through the rain, a newspaper being held over her head to protect her from getting soaked. She turned back to me once more, and then ran until I was out of her sight. The caring gestures to make sure I was alright were really brightening my day.

It was 3:00 a.m. now, and the entering of the diner was starting to slow down. I didn't even know what humans were doing here at 3:00 a.m. People were staring to get up and leave, and I was grateful that I would be able to breathe freely again without the risk of my throat burning.

Soon, there was no one left in the diner, except for a worker, me, and my ever growing excitement and impatience. I started at the clock after that, never taking my eyes off it.

I sighed, resting my chin on my hands, getting ready for the longest wait of my existence.

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! I hope it was good, because I really worked hard on it! I changed how this chapter was going to go about three times before I settled on going with this plan. Anyways, sorry about the late update again! I tried!**

**Oh, and Jasper will come pretty soon. So, for all those Jasper fans out there, (I knew there are some...), he'll come soon. =D**

**Anyways, check out my other stories too, please! I finally updated 'We'll Get Along Just Fine' last Wednesday or Thursday, so check that out! That story will be updated every Wednesday, and this story will be updated every Saturday. (Unless my brothers get in the way. In that case, it would come out 1 or 2 days late...)**

**So, please review! I would love to know your take on this. Hit or miss? If I see a lot of reviews, I'll get really happy and be in my 'writing mood,' and then I'll write this chapter faster and hopefully update faster! Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it, and review! =)  
**


	4. Disappointment

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They made me smile! =D I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!!! =D  
**

**Chapter 4: Disappointment (APOV, a couple of hours after the last chapter)**

It was noon, and I was still waiting. He hadn't come yet, but I couldn't let that fact put me down. It wasn't even time for him to come yet. He was due to be here in one hour, when it was pouring rain outside, and as I looked out the windows, into the thick, blanket of rain, I knew that today would be the day.

I was still sitting on the same stool as yesterday. My night was a very interesting one, considering that only one other worker was with me. At times, I would close my eyes, pretending to sleep, but then I would open them up again and look at him with questioning eyes when I would hear him approaching. He just widened his eyes and turned the other way whenever I did that.

More people were staring to enter the diner now, and them bringing company along with them indicated that they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. I internally groaned at that realization. My throat was already starting to burn again.

I kept looking at the people entering the diner, my mood worsening with every passing second, but I immediately cheered up when I saw Susan enter. She stared at me and seemed relieved that I was okay. She walked towards me, a smile on her face, and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Alice, you're still here!" Susan laughed, walking behind the counter.

I turned around to face her. "Yup, I still am."

"Hoping that boy will show up today?" She asked, leaning closer, her voice almost a whisper. I nodded my head and she chuckled, getting a towel on wiping off the counter. "I may not know you enough, but I must say, I already love you because of your determination."

I smiled, touched. "Thank you. I just have this feeling that he's going to come today, and I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm rarely wrong."

"I love that you're so strong like that. It's almost as if you know what's to happen." Oh, if only she knew the complete truth behind that statement. "Nice to see you're different...in the good way, of course. A lot of women around here aren't determined like you are." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's a shame, really."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, resting my head on my hands. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, looking around the diner. "It's just that so many people aren't sticking to what they believe in. Why, just last month, a good friend of mine named Lisa came to visit me. She was headed on to another state to meet John, someone she cared for deeply."

Why did those names sound so familiar?

"Anyways," she continued, "she kept babbling on about how much she loved the man. She was so sure that he had invited her down for something important, but she didn't have hope that it could be what she always wanted. She doesn't think of herself as beautiful, you see, so the whole time she was here, her eyes held tears and sighs escaped her mouth more than words."

"That's awful," I said, frowning. "I'm sure she's very beautiful."

Susan nodded. "That she is. The good news though is that she called me just a few days ago, laughing and talking about how the guy had asked her to marry him. I knew she had nothing to worry about all along, but I'm just the kind of woman who finds it sad that people don't have enough hope to try and make something they want happen."

At that statement, a wide grin formed on my face. I knew I had heard those names before, and sure enough, it was the couple I had saved just a few days ago. The man had asked her to marry him, and I felt ecstatic knowing that it was my kindness and desire to do good that had made it possible.

"Alice, why are you smiling like that?" Susan asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I waved my hand. "Nothing really. I'm just the kind of person who loves happy endings."

"Me too. Her situation does remind me of you though." She said, smiling.

"Me?"

She laughed, nodding her head. "Mhm. You see, she was waiting for someone to come, or vice versa. The point is, even when she thought things wouldn't work out, or something else was going to happen, the best thing possible occurred. It all started because she was waiting for him."

I was still confused. "What does that have to do with me?"

She looked at me as if it was completely obvious, which it probably was. "Aren't you waiting for someone?"

If I could've blushed, I would have. "Yes, but Susan, nothing's going to happen. I barely know the guy! Really, it's just a friendly get together."

"Doesn't mean anything," she said. "You never know. Besides, you are willing to wait here all day and night for him. You have to have some connection with him."

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned around, looking out the window. It was raining hard now, and I became excited that his time of arrival was almost here. I was faintly bouncing in my seat, the grin on my face stretching wider every second, if that was even possible.

"And you say nothing's going on," she laughed, shaking her head.

I waved my hand. "There really isn't. Now go and do your job. I'd hate for you to get in trouble because of me."

She nodded, walking off to do her job. I turned back around and looked out the window, trying to find any traces of someone coming this way.

Hours passed, and he still didn't come. It was already past one o'clock, but the hope inside me that he would show up and meet me never faded. As more hours passed though, I realized that my vision was wrong again. He wouldn't be coming anytime soon, and my mouth pulled down at both ends. All my waiting and excitement had been for nothing, and I found it heart breaking that my dreams were going to be crushed like they had so many times in the past.

It was now midnight, and all I could do was sigh and spin around in my chair continuously. Susan was finishing up an order, and she looking in my direction, frowning when she saw my disappointed face. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I muttered. "It's my fault for getting my hopes up."

"Don't say that! I love your optimism and determination, and I'd hate to see it go away because of this one time!" She said.

It may have been only one time, but it was_ the_ time. I needed this to happen, but now it wouldn't.

"Well, I have to go now," she whispered. "I'll really sleep better tonight knowing that you're not sad. And if you go to a motel or something and stop waiting for that boy, as he's probably not going to come, I would feel better too."

I shook my head. I had come this far, and I wasn't going to go back only to find out that he was still going to come. "I'll give him one more day," I decided. "If he doesn't show up, I'll leave, but I just don't feel like leaving is the best idea right now. I've waited too long, and I'd hate to give up now and walk away with my head down, you know?"

She sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. "One more day, okay? Just give it one more day. You don't have forever." Oh, but I do...

"Go and get some sleep," I urged.

"I'll come back and check on you tomorrow," she promised. "If you're still here, that is."

"If he comes or if he doesn't, I'll still be here to see you again," I assured her. "Now stop worrying about me and go worry about yourself!" I laughed, pointing towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'll go," she chuckled, holding up her hands in defeat. "Bye." With that, she ran out the door into the pouring rain and out of sight.

I sat, frozen in my chair, for a couple more minutes, waiting. The minutes turned to hours, and the smile on my face turned into a frown. I looked at the ticking clock, and if I could be crying, I would. I sighed and put my head down on the counter, choking back tearless sobs. He wasn't coming.

***

(Unknown POV)

I sloshed through the rain, my head down, my hands in my pockets. Images of the past kept flooding into my head, and although a stabbing pain coursed through me when I knew I wasn't there, living in those moments, I didn't feel the need to go back. It felt like I was supposed to go my own way...live my own life. _It's better this way..._

For the first time in these long, rainy days, I lifted my head, finding out where I was.

Phillidelphia.

***

**If none of you know who the mystery person is...wow. xD YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW!!! And on that note, this mysery person being introduced should give you a clue as to who is going to be introduced in the next chapter. ;D Hehe...**

**I hope this chapter made you guys happy and satisfied! I know...I haven't updated in a while... O.o Sorry about that! I was busy! You know...school. It's the last year of middle school and I _need _to do good! xD I finish this torture in 11/2 months though...so YAY! I actually had this chapter finished for about...a month...but I forgot to post it. xD**

**Please review! Next chapter should be up in a week or so! Maybe less!**

**I'd also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter! There wasn't really much I could do here without dragging on or giving something away! Next chapter will be longer though! Promise!**

**Thank you to all who read this or put this on your favs and/or alerts! I appreciate it, and you guys are awesome! =D**


End file.
